The girl in the forest
by darklinkluvr
Summary: a girl that just ran away from orochimaru with a mysterious mark on her shoulder was found by naruto and his team. the girl doesnt seem to belong. so she runs away, only to be captured again! but by who? Rated T for language and future events
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No!! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Oh come on now Kina-chan everything will be alright soon." A hiss came out from the darkness.

"No!" I yelled as I dashed toward the door. I managed to squeeze past the dark figure and ran down the hall way. I heard his voice call out to me so I picked up my pace.

"Kina-chan where are you? You know you can't hide from me here." The voice came again.

Then suddenly he appeared in front of me. "Kinahla you've been a very bad girl."

"I don't need to be nice to you Orochimaru!! It's my life I'm not giving it to you!"

"You're being silly child" he said trying to take my hand.

I slapped the hand away and stood up. "Good bye Orochimaru sama." I said politely before jumping out the window.

**Orochimaru's POV:**

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sama?" Kabuto said appearing behind him.

"Bring me the Uchiha cards." He said coldly

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said pulling some cards out of his pocket. "It seems there are only two that are alive, sir."

"Who are they?" Orochimaru asked, turning away from the window.

"Sasuke and Itachi," Kabuto answered.

"Hmm, Itachi is what 21 now? I believe that Sasuke should do just fine." He smirked

**Kinahla's POV:**

I ran along the side of a river which I knew would lead back to the leaf village. Thoughts were running through my head at top speed. I knew I couldn't go back to Orochimaru's. Not after what I saw. He was going to use me for a body. That damn snake! I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was about to set, so I stopped and made camp.

As I was gathering fire wood I heard a crack come from behind me. I twirled around to see a kid about my age looking at me.

"Hey, what are you doing way out here?" said the kid. I could see his face now. He was tan, had blue eyes, and blonde spiked up hair.

"Um well, I guess you could say that I'm lost," I lied.

"Well I'm a ninja! I should be able to help you!" he said pointing out his forehead protector.

"Oh that would be very nice of you. Are you from the leaf village?" I asked

"Sure am!" he beamed.

"Good! Well, my name is Kinahla." I said extending out my hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said shaking my hand. "Now I'll take you back to my camp." He led down the river a little further to a small group of people. "Hey everyone look at who I found!!" he started yelling.

The group members raised their heads. There were two other boys and one girl. The first guy looked about in his 20's and had silver spiky hair. He also was wearing a mask and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The other boy looked about my age, had his raven black hair spiked up in the back, and didn't look all too friendly. Then the girl, she had short pink hair and she was kind of staring at the raven haired dude. It was really creepy.

"Well go on and introduce yourself!" Naruto said patting me on the back.

"Um hi, I'm Kinahla Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Well Kinahla, my name is Kakashi Hatake. This is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh well hello." I managed to say.

"Yes well it's getting late why don't you stay with us for the night?" he offered.

"Yes that's very kind of you Kakashi-san." I said bowing.

"Now let's all get some sleep shall we?" he said starting to lie down.

"Yes see you all in the morning."

**Chapter 2**

I was up first so I decided to go into the river and clean myself off. I was rinsing my hair off when I heard a noise come from behind me. I whirled my body around causing some splashes, to see the raven haired boy standing near the water rubbing his eyes. "WOAH!!!!!" he screamed.

"OMG!!" I yelled covering myself. I jumped out of the water and ran behind a tree.

"Umm gomen," Sasuke said.

"It's ok. You didn't see anything did you?" I asked.

"Oh no." he said

"Ok good." I said as I walked over to my clothes. I put them on quickly and walked back over to the camp.

"I never realized that you had green hair. Is it dyed?" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"No it's natural; I apparently look a lot like my mother even though I never knew her." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh gomen……that must be hard. My parents were killed by my brother Itachi." He said grimly.

"Wait a second. Itachi is your brother?" I asked surprising him.

"Ya he is I'm going to get my revenge on him someday. Wait why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing really I just was engaged to him for a while. Don't really understand why though." I said drying my hair.

He laughed, "You were engaged to Itachi? That's weird. Who was your father?"

"My father is Madara Uchiha." I said coldly. "I don't like talking about him too much though."

"Interesting, I heard that name before but I can't remember where." He said processing his thoughts.

"Yo guys! You two sure up early." Sasuke and I turned to see Naruto getting up.

"Oh well good morning Naruto!" I said smiling.

"Good morning…" he said blushing slightly.

I giggled quietly, looking over at Kakashi who was waking Sakura up. "Ok guys let's head back to the village. Tsunade sama will probably want to talk to you Kinahla." We headed out and were at the village gate in a matter of minutes. We walked around and Naruto happily showed me around. It had been 4 years since I left. I would've been back earlier if it wasn't for a certain someone.

"And there's my favorite place to eat!" Naruto said pointing out a little hut. It was a ramen place. I didn't really like ramen but I would eat it every once in a while. "Oh look its granny Tsunade." He said grinning at a lady with rather large breast.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled hitting Naruto's head. "So you must be Kinahla. Kakashi said that you had green hair but I wasn't expecting lightning green."

"Ya most people say that." I said grinning.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to talk with you in private." She motioned toward a building.

"Of Course I don't mind." I said following her up into what seemed to be her office.

She inspected me, checking to see if I was hurt anywhere. "Ok seems like you aren't hurt, but I have a couple of questions for you."

I nodded. "I was kind of expecting you to." I said with a weak smile.

"Yes well, I am curious, where exactly did you come from?" She asked.

"Well originally I'm from here. I happen to be an Uchiha, but about 4 years ago I was sent a message to run away. I have no clue who sent me the message, but I decided to obey and leave. As I was traveling around I was captured by Orochimaru. I'm guessing you know who that is?"

"Orochimaru captured you?" she stammered.

"Yes I was going to be his body but as you can see I ran away."

"Dear child how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"So you left right before Itachi killed all the Uchiha's?"

"Yes it appears that whoever sent me that message knew what was going to happen and didn't want me to die."

"Oh I see, well now that I know that you were with Orochimaru I have to check you more thoroughly. So please remove your clothing." She said turning to get some supplies.

I undressed myself and walked over to the area she pointed out. She checked my breathing and my pulse. "Everything seems to be in shape." She said. "Oh wait what's that on your shoulder." She asked placing her hand down on the mark on my back. Startled she realized what it was. "You've been cursed?!"

"What are you talking about?" I looked down on my shoulder. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed almost losing my footing.

"I believe that is the work of Orochimaru. One our best ninjas here was also cursed by him but he gave up on her." She said coldly.

"Oh wow I should've killed him when I had the chance!!" I yelled. I turned toward the door.

"No way, you are not leaving when you are in this condition young lady. Now tell me do you have anyone you can stay with?" she turned me around.

I gave up and sat down. "My only home was the Uchiha mansion. But I don't feel like going back there it would be too painful for me." I said staring at the ground.

"I understand. I will see if we have anybody who can have another person stay in their household." She said looking through some files. "Ah yes, of course! Do you know a boy named Shikimaru?"

"Um no I don't believe so." I said processing the thought.

"Well they use a shadow jitsu so they will be able to protect you if anybody comes and tries to take you." She said showing me a picture of the boy. He looked really bored and his hair was in a spiked up ponytail.

"They look decent. I guess I can live with that." I said

"Ok I will inform Nara Sama. I will bring shikimaru here so you two can get acquainted." She said leaving through the door way.

I leaned against the wall. This place was way more boring then I remember.

_**Flash back.**_

"Look, look Ita-chan!!" a small girl cried out in excitement! "I made the plant grow!"

"Yes you did good job Kina." The raven haired boy patted the little green haired girl. "Let's see if you can make a flower now." He was teaching the small girl the basic plant jitsu her mother had taught him. She would have to learn more from someone else.

"Ita-chan, are you ok?" the small girl looked up at the raven haired boys face.

"Oh yes, gomen. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking about your mom."

"Oh mommy?" the girl tilted her head.

"Yes, you look so much like her. I wish that she was here with us."

"….Daddy!!" the small girl ran toward a man with long messy black hair.

"Hello, sensei." Itachi said bowing.

"Hello Itachi. Arigatou for taking care of Kina while I was out."

"It was my pleasure. But may I ask you where you went?"

"No you can't but I must tell you this I will be leaving soon and I doubt I will be coming back."

_**End of flash back.**_

"Hello? Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw the boy from the photo standing in front of me.

"Oh hello, gomen I was spacing out a bit." I said bowing. "You must be Shikamaru-kun."

"No need to be formal. May I call you Kinahla? Or do you prefer Uchiha san?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hehe you can just call me Kina." I said.

"Ok then I'll take you to our house. You can stay in the guest room."

"Oh arigatou, I'm a bit curious, but are you a shinobi?"

"Yes I'm on with Asuma sensei, along with Ino and Chouji."

"Oh I see. I guess I won't have team. It seems they are already picked out."

"Haha don't let it get you down kid."

"Hey who you calling kid? I'm turning 15 soon!"

"Really I thought you were 12." He smirked.

"Shikamaru, stop making fun of our guest!" a voice came from the house in front of us.

"Gomen." He said stretching "So troublesome."

"Now Kinahla please come in and make yourself at home." The lady who seemed to be Shikamaru's mom smiled and opened the door. I stepped inside and walked down the hall and opened the guest bedroom door and fell onto the bed. What a strange day. I felt the mark on my shoulder. It was really warm almost hot. I rubbed it a little then rested my head on a pillow and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"No!! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Oh come on now Kina-chan everything will be alright soon." A hiss came out from the darkness.

"No!" I yelled as I dashed toward the door. I managed to squeeze past the dark figure and ran down the hall way. I heard his voice call out to me so I picked up my pace.

"Kina-chan where are you? You know you can't hide from me here." The voice came again.

Then suddenly he appeared in front of me. "Kinahla you've been a very bad girl."

"I don't need to be nice to you Orochimaru!! It's my life I'm not giving it to you!"

"You're being silly child" he said trying to take my hand.

I slapped the hand away and stood up. "Good bye Orochimaru sama." I said politely before jumping out the window.

**Orochimaru's POV:**

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sama?" Kabuto said appearing behind him.

"Bring me the Uchiha cards." He said coldly

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said pulling some cards out of his pocket. "It seems there are only two that are alive, sir."

"Who are they?" Orochimaru asked, turning away from the window.

"Sasuke and Itachi," Kabuto answered.

"Hmm, Itachi is what 21 now? I believe that Sasuke should do just fine." He smirked

**Kinahla's POV:**

I ran along the side of a river which I knew would lead back to the leaf village. Thoughts were running through my head at top speed. I knew I couldn't go back to Orochimaru's. Not after what I saw. He was going to use me for a body. That damn snake! I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was about to set, so I stopped and made camp.

As I was gathering fire wood I heard a crack come from behind me. I twirled around to see a kid about my age looking at me.

"Hey, what are you doing way out here?" said the kid. I could see his face now. He was tan, had blue eyes, and blonde spiked up hair.

"Um well, I guess you could say that I'm lost," I lied.

"Well I'm a ninja! I should be able to help you!" he said pointing out his forehead protector.

"Oh that would be very nice of you. Are you from the leaf village?" I asked

"Sure am!" he beamed.

"Good! Well, my name is Kinahla." I said extending out my hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said shaking my hand. "Now I'll take you back to my camp." He led down the river a little further to a small group of people. "Hey everyone look at who I found!!" he started yelling.

The group members raised their heads. There were two other boys and one girl. The first guy looked about in his 20's and had silver spiky hair. He also was wearing a mask and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The other boy looked about my age, had his raven black hair spiked up in the back, and didn't look all too friendly. Then the girl, she had short pink hair and she was kind of staring at the raven haired dude. It was really creepy.

"Well go on and introduce yourself!" Naruto said patting me on the back.

"Um hi, I'm Kinahla Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Well Kinahla, my name is Kakashi Hatake. This is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh well hello." I managed to say.

"Yes well it's getting late why don't you stay with us for the night?" he offered.

"Yes that's very kind of you Kakashi-san." I said bowing.

"Now let's all get some sleep shall we?" he said starting to lie down.

"Yes see you all in the morning."

**Chapter 2**

I was up first so I decided to go into the river and clean myself off. I was rinsing my hair off when I heard a noise come from behind me. I whirled my body around causing some splashes, to see the raven haired boy standing near the water rubbing his eyes. "WOAH!!!!!" he screamed.

"OMG!!" I yelled covering myself. I jumped out of the water and ran behind a tree.

"Umm gomen," Sasuke said.

"It's ok. You didn't see anything did you?" I asked.

"Oh no." he said

"Ok good." I said as I walked over to my clothes. I put them on quickly and walked back over to the camp.

"I never realized that you had green hair. Is it dyed?" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"No it's natural; I apparently look a lot like my mother even though I never knew her." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh gomen……that must be hard. My parents were killed by my brother Itachi." He said grimly.

"Wait a second. Itachi is your brother?" I asked surprising him.

"Ya he is I'm going to get my revenge on him someday. Wait why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing really I just was engaged to him for a while. Don't really understand why though." I said drying my hair.

He laughed, "You were engaged to Itachi? That's weird. Who was your father?"

"My father is Madara Uchiha." I said coldly. "I don't like talking about him too much though."

"Interesting, I heard that name before but I can't remember where." He said processing his thoughts.

"Yo guys! You two sure up early." Sasuke and I turned to see Naruto getting up.

"Oh well good morning Naruto!" I said smiling.

"Good morning…" he said blushing slightly.

I giggled quietly, looking over at Kakashi who was waking Sakura up. "Ok guys let's head back to the village. Tsunade sama will probably want to talk to you Kinahla." We headed out and were at the village gate in a matter of minutes. We walked around and Naruto happily showed me around. It had been 4 years since I left. I would've been back earlier if it wasn't for a certain someone.

"And there's my favorite place to eat!" Naruto said pointing out a little hut. It was a ramen place. I didn't really like ramen but I would eat it every once in a while. "Oh look its granny Tsunade." He said grinning at a lady with rather large breast.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled hitting Naruto's head. "So you must be Kinahla. Kakashi said that you had green hair but I wasn't expecting lightning green."

"Ya most people say that." I said grinning.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to talk with you in private." She motioned toward a building.

"Of Course I don't mind." I said following her up into what seemed to be her office.

She inspected me, checking to see if I was hurt anywhere. "Ok seems like you aren't hurt, but I have a couple of questions for you."

I nodded. "I was kind of expecting you to." I said with a weak smile.

"Yes well, I am curious, where exactly did you come from?" She asked.

"Well originally I'm from here. I happen to be an Uchiha, but about 4 years ago I was sent a message to run away. I have no clue who sent me the message, but I decided to obey and leave. As I was traveling around I was captured by Orochimaru. I'm guessing you know who that is?"

"Orochimaru captured you?" she stammered.

"Yes I was going to be his body but as you can see I ran away."

"Dear child how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"So you left right before Itachi killed all the Uchiha's?"

"Yes it appears that whoever sent me that message knew what was going to happen and didn't want me to die."

"Oh I see, well now that I know that you were with Orochimaru I have to check you more thoroughly. So please remove your clothing." She said turning to get some supplies.

I undressed myself and walked over to the area she pointed out. She checked my breathing and my pulse. "Everything seems to be in shape." She said. "Oh wait what's that on your shoulder." She asked placing her hand down on the mark on my back. Startled she realized what it was. "You've been cursed?!"

"What are you talking about?" I looked down on my shoulder. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed almost losing my footing.

"I believe that is the work of Orochimaru. One our best ninjas here was also cursed by him but he gave up on her." She said coldly.

"Oh wow I should've killed him when I had the chance!!" I yelled. I turned toward the door.

"No way, you are not leaving when you are in this condition young lady. Now tell me do you have anyone you can stay with?" she turned me around.

I gave up and sat down. "My only home was the Uchiha mansion. But I don't feel like going back there it would be too painful for me." I said staring at the ground.

"I understand. I will see if we have anybody who can have another person stay in their household." She said looking through some files. "Ah yes, of course! Do you know a boy named Shikimaru?"

"Um no I don't believe so." I said processing the thought.

"Well they use a shadow jitsu so they will be able to protect you if anybody comes and tries to take you." She said showing me a picture of the boy. He looked really bored and his hair was in a spiked up ponytail.

"They look decent. I guess I can live with that." I said

"Ok I will inform Nara Sama. I will bring shikimaru here so you two can get acquainted." She said leaving through the door way.

I leaned against the wall. This place was way more boring then I remember.

_**Flash back.**_

"Look, look Ita-chan!!" a small girl cried out in excitement! "I made the plant grow!"

"Yes you did good job Kina." The raven haired boy patted the little green haired girl. "Let's see if you can make a flower now." He was teaching the small girl the basic plant jitsu her mother had taught him. She would have to learn more from someone else.

"Ita-chan, are you ok?" the small girl looked up at the raven haired boys face.

"Oh yes, gomen. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking about your mom."

"Oh mommy?" the girl tilted her head.

"Yes, you look so much like her. I wish that she was here with us."

"….Daddy!!" the small girl ran toward a man with long messy black hair.

"Hello, sensei." Itachi said bowing.

"Hello Itachi. Arigatou for taking care of Kina while I was out."

"It was my pleasure. But may I ask you where you went?"

"No you can't but I must tell you this I will be leaving soon and I doubt I will be coming back."

_**End of flash back.**_

"Hello? Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw the boy from the photo standing in front of me.

"Oh hello, gomen I was spacing out a bit." I said bowing. "You must be Shikamaru-kun."

"No need to be formal. May I call you Kinahla? Or do you prefer Uchiha san?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hehe you can just call me Kina." I said.

"Ok then I'll take you to our house. You can stay in the guest room."

"Oh arigatou, I'm a bit curious, but are you a shinobi?"

"Yes I'm on with Asuma sensei, along with Ino and Chouji."

"Oh I see. I guess I won't have team. It seems they are already picked out."

"Haha don't let it get you down kid."

"Hey who you calling kid? I'm turning 15 soon!"

"Really I thought you were 12." He smirked.

"Shikamaru, stop making fun of our guest!" a voice came from the house in front of us.

"Gomen." He said stretching "So troublesome."

"Now Kinahla please come in and make yourself at home." The lady who seemed to be Shikamaru's mom smiled and opened the door. I stepped inside and walked down the hall and opened the guest bedroom door and fell onto the bed. What a strange day. I felt the mark on my shoulder. It was really warm almost hot. I rubbed it a little then rested my head on a pillow and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

"No!! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Oh come on now Kina-chan everything will be alright soon." A hiss came out from the darkness.

"No!" I yelled as I dashed toward the door. I managed to squeeze past the dark figure and ran down the hall way. I heard his voice call out to me so I picked up my pace.

"Kina-chan where are you? You know you can't hide from me here." The voice came again.

Then suddenly he appeared in front of me. "Kinahla you've been a very bad girl."

"I don't need to be nice to you Orochimaru!! It's my life I'm not giving it to you!"

"You're being silly child" he said trying to take my hand.

I slapped the hand away and stood up. "Good bye Orochimaru sama." I said politely before jumping out the window.

**Orochimaru's POV:**

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sama?" Kabuto said appearing behind him.

"Bring me the Uchiha cards." He said coldly

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said pulling some cards out of his pocket. "It seems there are only two that are alive, sir."

"Who are they?" Orochimaru asked, turning away from the window.

"Sasuke and Itachi," Kabuto answered.

"Hmm, Itachi is what 21 now? I believe that Sasuke should do just fine." He smirked

**Kinahla's POV:**

I ran along the side of a river which I knew would lead back to the leaf village. Thoughts were running through my head at top speed. I knew I couldn't go back to Orochimaru's. Not after what I saw. He was going to use me for a body. That damn snake! I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was about to set, so I stopped and made camp.

As I was gathering fire wood I heard a crack come from behind me. I twirled around to see a kid about my age looking at me.

"Hey, what are you doing way out here?" said the kid. I could see his face now. He was tan, had blue eyes, and blonde spiked up hair.

"Um well, I guess you could say that I'm lost," I lied.

"Well I'm a ninja! I should be able to help you!" he said pointing out his forehead protector.

"Oh that would be very nice of you. Are you from the leaf village?" I asked

"Sure am!" he beamed.

"Good! Well, my name is Kinahla." I said extending out my hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said shaking my hand. "Now I'll take you back to my camp." He led down the river a little further to a small group of people. "Hey everyone look at who I found!!" he started yelling.

The group members raised their heads. There were two other boys and one girl. The first guy looked about in his 20's and had silver spiky hair. He also was wearing a mask and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The other boy looked about my age, had his raven black hair spiked up in the back, and didn't look all too friendly. Then the girl, she had short pink hair and she was kind of staring at the raven haired dude. It was really creepy.

"Well go on and introduce yourself!" Naruto said patting me on the back.

"Um hi, I'm Kinahla Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Well Kinahla, my name is Kakashi Hatake. This is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh well hello." I managed to say.

"Yes well it's getting late why don't you stay with us for the night?" he offered.

"Yes that's very kind of you Kakashi-san." I said bowing.

"Now let's all get some sleep shall we?" he said starting to lie down.

"Yes see you all in the morning."

**Chapter 2**

I was up first so I decided to go into the river and clean myself off. I was rinsing my hair off when I heard a noise come from behind me. I whirled my body around causing some splashes, to see the raven haired boy standing near the water rubbing his eyes. "WOAH!!!!!" he screamed.

"OMG!!" I yelled covering myself. I jumped out of the water and ran behind a tree.

"Umm gomen," Sasuke said.

"It's ok. You didn't see anything did you?" I asked.

"Oh no." he said

"Ok good." I said as I walked over to my clothes. I put them on quickly and walked back over to the camp.

"I never realized that you had green hair. Is it dyed?" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"No it's natural; I apparently look a lot like my mother even though I never knew her." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh gomen……that must be hard. My parents were killed by my brother Itachi." He said grimly.

"Wait a second. Itachi is your brother?" I asked surprising him.

"Ya he is I'm going to get my revenge on him someday. Wait why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing really I just was engaged to him for a while. Don't really understand why though." I said drying my hair.

He laughed, "You were engaged to Itachi? That's weird. Who was your father?"

"My father is Madara Uchiha." I said coldly. "I don't like talking about him too much though."

"Interesting, I heard that name before but I can't remember where." He said processing his thoughts.

"Yo guys! You two sure up early." Sasuke and I turned to see Naruto getting up.

"Oh well good morning Naruto!" I said smiling.

"Good morning…" he said blushing slightly.

I giggled quietly, looking over at Kakashi who was waking Sakura up. "Ok guys let's head back to the village. Tsunade sama will probably want to talk to you Kinahla." We headed out and were at the village gate in a matter of minutes. We walked around and Naruto happily showed me around. It had been 4 years since I left. I would've been back earlier if it wasn't for a certain someone.

"And there's my favorite place to eat!" Naruto said pointing out a little hut. It was a ramen place. I didn't really like ramen but I would eat it every once in a while. "Oh look its granny Tsunade." He said grinning at a lady with rather large breast.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled hitting Naruto's head. "So you must be Kinahla. Kakashi said that you had green hair but I wasn't expecting lightning green."

"Ya most people say that." I said grinning.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to talk with you in private." She motioned toward a building.

"Of Course I don't mind." I said following her up into what seemed to be her office.

She inspected me, checking to see if I was hurt anywhere. "Ok seems like you aren't hurt, but I have a couple of questions for you."

I nodded. "I was kind of expecting you to." I said with a weak smile.

"Yes well, I am curious, where exactly did you come from?" She asked.

"Well originally I'm from here. I happen to be an Uchiha, but about 4 years ago I was sent a message to run away. I have no clue who sent me the message, but I decided to obey and leave. As I was traveling around I was captured by Orochimaru. I'm guessing you know who that is?"

"Orochimaru captured you?" she stammered.

"Yes I was going to be his body but as you can see I ran away."

"Dear child how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"So you left right before Itachi killed all the Uchiha's?"

"Yes it appears that whoever sent me that message knew what was going to happen and didn't want me to die."

"Oh I see, well now that I know that you were with Orochimaru I have to check you more thoroughly. So please remove your clothing." She said turning to get some supplies.

I undressed myself and walked over to the area she pointed out. She checked my breathing and my pulse. "Everything seems to be in shape." She said. "Oh wait what's that on your shoulder." She asked placing her hand down on the mark on my back. Startled she realized what it was. "You've been cursed?!"

"What are you talking about?" I looked down on my shoulder. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed almost losing my footing.

"I believe that is the work of Orochimaru. One our best ninjas here was also cursed by him but he gave up on her." She said coldly.

"Oh wow I should've killed him when I had the chance!!" I yelled. I turned toward the door.

"No way, you are not leaving when you are in this condition young lady. Now tell me do you have anyone you can stay with?" she turned me around.

I gave up and sat down. "My only home was the Uchiha mansion. But I don't feel like going back there it would be too painful for me." I said staring at the ground.

"I understand. I will see if we have anybody who can have another person stay in their household." She said looking through some files. "Ah yes, of course! Do you know a boy named Shikimaru?"

"Um no I don't believe so." I said processing the thought.

"Well they use a shadow jitsu so they will be able to protect you if anybody comes and tries to take you." She said showing me a picture of the boy. He looked really bored and his hair was in a spiked up ponytail.

"They look decent. I guess I can live with that." I said

"Ok I will inform Nara Sama. I will bring shikimaru here so you two can get acquainted." She said leaving through the door way.

I leaned against the wall. This place was way more boring then I remember.

_**Flash back.**_

"Look, look Ita-chan!!" a small girl cried out in excitement! "I made the plant grow!"

"Yes you did good job Kina." The raven haired boy patted the little green haired girl. "Let's see if you can make a flower now." He was teaching the small girl the basic plant jitsu her mother had taught him. She would have to learn more from someone else.

"Ita-chan, are you ok?" the small girl looked up at the raven haired boys face.

"Oh yes, gomen. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking about your mom."

"Oh mommy?" the girl tilted her head.

"Yes, you look so much like her. I wish that she was here with us."

"….Daddy!!" the small girl ran toward a man with long messy black hair.

"Hello, sensei." Itachi said bowing.

"Hello Itachi. Arigatou for taking care of Kina while I was out."

"It was my pleasure. But may I ask you where you went?"

"No you can't but I must tell you this I will be leaving soon and I doubt I will be coming back."

_**End of flash back.**_

"Hello? Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw the boy from the photo standing in front of me.

"Oh hello, gomen I was spacing out a bit." I said bowing. "You must be Shikamaru-kun."

"No need to be formal. May I call you Kinahla? Or do you prefer Uchiha san?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hehe you can just call me Kina." I said.

"Ok then I'll take you to our house. You can stay in the guest room."

"Oh arigatou, I'm a bit curious, but are you a shinobi?"

"Yes I'm on with Asuma sensei, along with Ino and Chouji."

"Oh I see. I guess I won't have team. It seems they are already picked out."

"Haha don't let it get you down kid."

"Hey who you calling kid? I'm turning 15 soon!"

"Really I thought you were 12." He smirked.

"Shikamaru, stop making fun of our guest!" a voice came from the house in front of us.

"Gomen." He said stretching "So troublesome."

"Now Kinahla please come in and make yourself at home." The lady who seemed to be Shikamaru's mom smiled and opened the door. I stepped inside and walked down the hall and opened the guest bedroom door and fell onto the bed. What a strange day. I felt the mark on my shoulder. It was really warm almost hot. I rubbed it a little then rested my head on a pillow and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
